


MY ONE AND TRUE MATE

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Football, Kid Fic, M/M, Teen love, cute dates, jockxjock, water polo, were fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: Derek is in love with Stiles and the are the top couple in the world but not everyone agrees.editing the whole thing will be up 7/1/2018





	1. The Beginning

Claudia’s pov

 

It was five years ago when I found out that I was pregnant with twin and now they are the cutest troublemakers ever. Today is our first day at our new home in my childhood city, Beacon Hills. My husband, Adam, had all of our stuff moved a set up to save the time it takes to unpack. He left to Beacon Hills two days earlier then us. I love my children but two hours in the car with both Erika and Stiles that is suicide. After six bathroom breaks and five snack stop we were finally at our new home.

 

I got the kids out of the car and set the children out to look for their father. I got a few box out of the car and then headed inside. When I walked I saw the one person I still talk to from high school, my best friend Talia.

 

“Hey BFF!!!!” said Talia as I walked in.  

“What are you doing I thought you had an important meeting to go to Ms. City Council?” I asked.

“What and miss the arrival of my best friend? Are you crazy?” she all but screamed.

“Well the years have not been kind to you. I mean look at those eye bags.” I said .

“Time was not the cause of these that would be my third children of hell” she said as gestured at the two girls and the one boy standing next to her.

 

As it turns out Talia marry her collage sweetheart, Dave, and had four children. The first two were twins one girl, Laura, and the other a boy, Thomas. The next one was a boy named Derek and last was a little girl named Cora Claudia. Talia and I had promised to name one of our kids after each other. I named my daughter Erika Mackenzie Talia Stilinki although she went by Mac because she hated the name Erika.

 

Talia and I were talking when we heard I loud bang. I ran to see if anyone was hurt and I was not too surprised to find my son and daughter on the floor covered in glitter and a box next to them.

“What have I told you about trying to get thing from the boxes ?”

“I know but I wanted the show Derek my comic books.” Said my baby boy, stiles.

“Fine you are off the hook this time but don’t let it happen again” I said using my mom voice.

“Thanks mom” he said and gave me a kiss as he rushed to go show Derek his comics along with his sister.

 

Talia turned to me and laughed and I could no longer hold it in my son was a mini me and I knew it but god I hope he doesn’t do half of the things I did.

 

Derek’s pov

 

I like Stiles. He smells like mine and strawberries with chocolate. He was also really nice and like to talk about his dolls that he called action figures. He was also nice enough to play with Cora unlike all of the kids in his school he didn’t make fun of him for liking to spend time with his sibling.

“let’s play cops and robbers” stiles said looking at the girls to see if they wanted to play

“No I want to play restaurant” said his sister.

“Fine but I don’t want to be the waiter” he told his sister.

“Okay you and Derek will be married and we will be the waiters” she said.

 

I really liked the idea of marring Stiles. He is super cute. I know I will marry him today. I want over to Cora and Mac and told them the plan and once we agreed the I would never hurt him I went and asked him.

“Stiles will you marry me?” I asked holding the ring I got from the prise box at school.

“yes” and he ran into his room and pulled out a ring and put them on each other and then we held hand for the rest of the day until I had to go home.

 

My mom and Claudia took a lot of pictures of us. As we were about to go home I told my mom about how good he smelled and how he was mine. I fell asleep hoping the stiles will only marry me and not that weird girl he was talking about, Lydia.

 

Talia’s pov

 

Of course my lil derbear would get a mate like Stiles that is the total opposite of him. But my little boy is so excited that Stiles is his he will most likely lose control sometimes so I should tell Claudia and Adam. Well it is a good thing they only live five minutes away. I will call Claudia in the morning and tell what happen.

 

Claudia’s pov

 

My little boy started to cry as soon as we could no longer see the Hales car. I mean like full on bawling not just a tear or two.

 

“Baby why are you crying ?” I ask him

“Derek left and now he won’t want to marry me or even be my friend anymore and I won’t get to see him and his cute face and green eye or maybe they are blue but still I won’t see him anymore. He will hate me and I won’t get to smell his sent that smells like the forest and coffee with a little bit of caramel…”   he said in a rush.

“Oh baby I promise that Derek doesn’t hate you. I be that if we call tomorrow he would love to come hang out with you, okay?”

“I guess but I thought we were going shopping tomorrow” he asked.

“well then he can come with us” I told him.

I woke up , made breakfast and then went to wake up Stiles and found out that he was not alone. Derek was cuddling with my baby and had a protective hand over Stiles stomach.

And all of this was only the beginning to what they are now that they are ten years older and a couple.


	2. Homecoming????

Stiles pov

Second week into Freshmen year and already done. Do teachers forget that you have other classes besides theirs? Luckily, today I don’t have water polo practice so I get to go home and finish homework then sleep but I haven’t gone home because my super smart twin, Mac. She is in the library tutoring Henry. Henry is the jock that has liked her since she skipped a grade and he was her guide.

 

I heard my name called and I turn around and it was a very sweaty Derek who was supposed to be at his football practice. It was his Sophomore years and he was on varsity. He was running at me like he hadn’t seen me in year when it had only been an hour.

 

After a hug Derek asked,” Why are you still here I thought you didn’t have practice?”

 

“I don’t but Mac is tutoring Henry and I am stuck here because dad doesn’t trust her.”

 

“Well that is what she gets for trying to sneak out to go to the theater.”

“

Hello boys!” Mac said.

 

“Are you done I want to go home and sleep?” I responded

 

“Yes you big baby. We can go home now.”

 

“Cool I will call dad and see if he can pick us up.”

 

“Don’t bother. I can take you guys home.” Derek said like the best person in the world which he is.

 

“Thank bro. I love you.” I said

 

We headed over to Derek’s car when a tall beast was running over to us.  Never mind that beast was just Henry.

 

“Hey Mac, you forgot your book at the library.” Man I never thought he could blush that much.

 

“Oh man I knew I forgot something. Thanks, Dude.” Said my lil sister who was trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh hey Derek, Stiles.”

 

“Henry I think you should go to practice because coach is already mad at everyone.”

 

“Oh yeah I should get going. See you later, Mac.”

 

As we were walking away from the whole thing, Derek started laughing almost dying. I followed his lead and Mac was staring at as like we were crazy which made me laugh even harder.

 

“Man sis if you had the guy wrapped around your finger even more he would never leave you side.”

 

“You mean like Derek never leaves your side” she sassed back

I was blushing because if I am being honest I am in love with my best friend. I know it is so over done but he is built like a model. I turn to look at him and he is not even looking at me. I guess that him liking me is a little too teenage movie. Well at least I did make other friends that I am not in love with.

 

Derek pov

Once I heard Mac say that I couldn’t turn to look at him because I knew that I would be blushing. He can’t find out I like him because I am no good for him even if we are soulmates.

 

Okay so the thing about soulmates is that is you even try to look at someone else you feel pain and I mean soul crushing pain. I would love for us to be a fairly tail but the truth is that I cause more trouble than am worth.

I drive up to their house and just as I was going to drive away the Sheriff comes out and tells me to stay for dinner. I am not going to disobey the sheriff so I parked and got out of me car.

 

We were all walking in when I noticed the Grandma Elise’s car was in the drive way. Great now I have two sit with her while she tells me to date my soulmate. My soulmate who doesn’t know the he is mine and I pretty sure he is into my cousin until last year. Today is not my day at all.

 

Mac pov

I open the door and shout,” Sup’ Bitches I’m home” and I hear a gasp. Oh no I said that in front of my grandma who hates it when we say stupid. Kill me now. Please end my suffering once and for all. My brother and his idiot of a boyfriend are laughing.

“Sweetheart you shouldn’t use that kind of language,” said my Grandma.

“Sorry Granny but I was just so excited because Stiles got asked to go to homecoming dance by Derek which means I can go.” I tell her.

 

I did this mostly for myself but those two idiots needed a little push to make them get together. Henry and I are going to homecoming right after he ask me which he will I hope.

 

“oh that is amazing You owe me 20 dollars dear” she said to my mom.

 

“And you owe my 10 and dad you owe 40”, told my parents.

 

After that my family spent the rest of the night making fun of Derek and Stiles. Stiles was glaring at me and Derek was redder than a tomato. It was a hilarious sight to see. I thought that one of them would ruin it by saying the truth but they acted like a couple  the whole night. Derek even kissed Stiles at the end of the night. I think that I might have missed something but my lil bro did look happy so I let them be.

 

Once our granny is in her car and out of the driveway Stiles pulls me to his room.

“Derek and I are dating like for real.” Is the first thing he said.

“I know you only meant this as a joke but we talk and he has liked me for a while and you know I have had the biggest crush on him since the third grade when he punched Jackson for trying to take my candy…”he kept talking but I stopped listening.

 

“Hey dude I know that why I said that because I heard he was going to chinken out if asking you and I just thought that this would help him and I kinda want to go with Henry.” I told him

“I love you. You are the best sister I could ever have “he said with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

To quote Ice Cube “Today was a good day”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles pov

 

I was getting ready to go to sleep still hope that today had not been a dream and that I was really dating Derek.

 

I was just about to turn off the lights when I get a text form Derek that said

Good Night Babe <3 <3 <3

I swear I died at that point but I somehow managed to text back:

Good Night Sourwolf xoxox

 

That was the first night I fell into a peaceful sleep in a long time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul mates are know when you turn 16 which why Stile doesn't know and when you know who your soulmate is you get their name on your torso. Ask if you have any questions .


	3. Dating 101

Derek pov

 

Dating stiles was something I had dreamed of since I met him and now it is really happening. I have to tell him that we are mates which means that we meant to be in a way. There are two ways it knows who your soulmate is one you have a matching tattoo or birthmark that you get at 16 or you get that name of your soulmate on your skin at 16. The point is that Stiles doesn’t know because he is only going to be 15 in two months.

 

I still don’t know if I should tell him or wait until he finds out? What if he gets a different soulmate? What if he doesn’t want to be mine? Wow maybe I am just over reacting because I am pretty sure he likes me.

 

“Derek open the window.”

 

“What the Fuck Scott?” I had to ask because I think he is dating or trying to date Isaac.

 

“Isaac is mad at me and won’t open his window.”

 

“What did you do to my brother?” I said getting angry because even if Isaac and I were not blood related did not mean I didn’t see him as my real brother.

 

“He saw…Alison kiss me but it was for a play I swear. I told him to meet me in the theater room so I could ask him out after practice...”

 

“Fine but if you hurt him I will tell Cora who it was” Now that threat is one of the most serious I can make because Cora is even more protective of Isaac than Scott and I put together. They are the same age so it broke my sister’s heart to see what he had to go through because his dad was an ass who thought it was okay to beat a little kid.

 

“I got it…Would you like kill me if I asked him out?”

 

“No but if you hurt him…no one will find your body.” After that he looked scared enough so I went back to thinking of my current problem.

 

This happen to my uncle Peter but he was the young one in the relationship. His husband had gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant so she decides to give them the baby because she thought they were more capable of raising her.  Now my uncle is 22 with his soulmate, Chris and their Baby girl, Alison. They make a cute family.

 

I am going to tell him because I want to live my happily ever after with him and his endearing little moles…but maybe I should wait a little longer to tell him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles pov

 

“So do you guys needed a ride to school or do your boyfriends have it covered?” my mom asked.

 

I stood there shocked because I had forgotten that yesterday Derek and I had started dating. I thought it had all been a dream.

 

“Well henry is picking me you for zero and he is also bringing me breakfast so I don’t need a ride” my evil twin said.

 

“Man sis would you cut that boy some slack. He is already wrapped around you figure” I told her.

 

Mac was just about to say something when there was a knock on the front door. I was just about to open it when my sister shoots out of her chair and runs to the door.

 

“Hey Hen…Oh it you. Well you can come in but I doubt Stiles is already yet” she said to someone that was looking for me.

 

“Hey Stiles, Good Morning Mrs. S” Derek said as he walked in.

 

“What are you doing here at 5 in the morning and call me Claudia,” my mom said.

 

“Mmm…well I was hoping to give Stiles a ride to school?”

 

“Okay whatever let’s go because I want to stop and get food.” I said as I got up and picked my backpack off the floor and pulled Derek toward the door.

 

“Honey you are forgetting you…”

 

“Oh right thanks mom” I ran to my room and got my sports bag. I almost forgot I had practice too.

 

“No honey I meant your pants “

 

What the fuck is my life I was walking around Derek without pants. God dammit he probably wants to break up now. Ohmygod.

 

I ran up the stairs and put on pants and changed my jacket into my water polo sweatshirt.

 

“Hey stiles we got to go or else Ms. Smith is going to kill us for being late that is if you still want to get breakfast” Derek shouted from downstairs. I ran downstairs and then pulled him out of the house and into his car because our zero period teacher would murder us if we were late.

 After we grabbed breakfast at McDonalds, he drove us to school and then we had to book it from the parking lot to the classroom. When we walked in we had one minute before we were late. My sister and henry were laughing and sharing a smoothie?? I think that is what it was anyway.

 

Derek wrapped his arm around me while we listen to the teacher about what projects the class had to complete next. I was a little shocked because I would have thought that he wouldn’t want anyone to know we were together.

 

“Hey love bugs want to pay attention to my class.” I felt Derek chuckle next to me and I look up to ask why he was laughing when we were being called out in front of the class. It was my sister **ON** Henry’s lap. Not on my watch I got up and picked her up and sat her two seat between her and Henry. I sat right next to him and he was about to say something when Derek sat next to me.

 

“Wow look at Stiles being an older brother and Derek being an Alpha male.” Ms. Smith said. And I realized that everyone had watched the whole thing.

 

“Well I have to protect my Boyfriend don’t I, Ms. Smith” Derek said smiling the whole time.

 

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful that is until Lunch when all hell broke loose. Scott was angry that he heard about my relationship from Danny instead of me but I was on a love induced high and I forgot he didn’t know. The Queen Bees od the school glared at me the whole time. Kate the main whor…mm…Bee has wanted to date Derek since last summer and the fact that I am dating him first is killing her.

 

“You know he is just using you right?”

 

“Hello Kate always a pleasure talking to you and how is he using me?”

 

“Sex that is all he wants after all he slept with me and never even talked about it again “

 

“I never have and never will sleep with you because you are a cold heartless bitch.” Derek is the most honest person even if he has to hurt feelings.

 

“Thank you for clearing that up Derbear. Now how about you give me your Tater tot and I give you a lap full of me “I said as I winked at him.  He is the cutest thing when he blushes.

 

“Fine but I also want cuddles after you came to my game and wear my Jersey” He said with his puppy dog eyes which get me every time.

 

“Okay seems fair “

 

 


	4. Fuck Henry

Derek pov

 

Today is the day I go to Stiles’ game as his boyfriend instead of his best friend and you would think it wouldn’t be any different, right?

But there is a big difference I guess because the whole water polo team has been glaring at me the whole day.  I have been friends with most of them since I was in elementary and their looks possess a deep level of hate, that I thought was only used with Jackson.

“Yo, Hale. Wait up. I want to know what you plan to do with Stiles?”

“Excuse me…but who are you?”

“I am his favorite Captain, James.” The guy smiled at some girls that were walking by but kept his glare on him the whole time.

“Well, I don’t think this is any of your business but I plan to woo him so hard he can’t even think of someone else.”

“So you are possessive asshole…noted. I was hop….”

“Jam you better not be threating my boyfriend even after I told you not to,” Stiles said as he came out of not where.

“Oh come on, Stiles you are like the whole team’s little brother plus there is no way I would miss on a chance to embarrass you after you told Greg about my weird birthmark. I wonder if Derek knows about the mole that is right abo-”

“above his dick? Yes, I do.”

“What? How? - Did you let him in your pants already?”

“What No I accidently flashed him like two weeks ago.”

“Sure accidently. And my left ball is green with blue stripes.”

“Dude total TMI on the balls thing and I doubt Greg would like that,” Stiles said with a mad face.

“Well, Babe I need to get to practice so I can leave early and make your game, away for,” I said smiling as I saw him blush when I called him Babe.

“Ok. Later, Derbear.” Stiles said as he gave me a kiss on my check. He walks out of the hallway and toward the pool with James. I stood in the hallway watching away forI good two minutes before I realized that I still needed to get to practice.

“Coach wants to speak to you” is the first thing he hears as he walks in the locker rooms.

“Ok thanks”, I said as I walk to his office. What the hell could coach want to talk about? I mean I wasn’t the late and I haven’t seriously hurt anyone.

“So I heard from a little bird that you and Stiles started dating.”

“yes, coach we did.”

“Ok, you can leave and by leave I mean the practice because I like Stiles and if you break his heart I will break all your bones in your body.”

“THANK YOU” I shout as I try to run and remember where I put the poster.

“Oh and tell him Greenberg says hi “

“You got it, coach”

I head over to the belchers by the pool and looked for somewhere to sit. All the left bench was for the family of the players which is where I usually sat so I went and sat on the closest bench to the pool.

“Hey Derek shouldn’t you be sitting in the lover's area?” said Allison

“It was full and I wouldn’t want to make any of the girls uncomfortable.”

“I was actually saving you a spot because I am not dating anyone on the team so…”

“Oh…I didn’t know you did that”

“Yeah, Lydia is saving a seat for Jackson so he can see Danny but that is normal…hey did you skip practice because Jackson never gets here this early”

“No coach let me go early because he likes the attitude he gets from Stiles and hates Jackson so…”

To be honest having this conversation with Allison was weird because she has never spoken to me and the only reason I even know her name is because she dated Scott last year. Oh, Fuck I forget to tell Isaac to meet me at the pool so I can give him a ride home. I was about to answer Allison when Stiles came out in his speedo. When I die and go to heaven I hope that is how Stiles dress every day.

I looked up and saw Allison smirking at me but I don’t know why.

“So I can sit there?”

“Yup just sit next to Lydia and watch you pretty nerd swim.” Allison walked out of the pool area.

I started to walk toward Lydia but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mac run out of the pool area. I looked at stiles who was looking at me with a face that told me to go after her which I was going to do anyway because she was like a sister to me. I dropped my backpack next to Lydia.

 

Mac’s pov

I can’t believe he is going to homecoming with Jessica instead of me and he wants me to go with someone else. I was ready to ask him to go with me when I walked into the library and saw him ask Jessica out with a cute poster. He promised that he had real feelings for me and that he was not playing with my feelings I can’t believe him.

“Hey, Macbeth you okay?”

Once I heard the nickname I knew it was Der and I could breathe a little more than before.

“No, I am not okay.”

“What happened Mickey ?”

“Henry decided to ask Jessica to homecoming instead of me so I kind of feel like shit”

“He doesn’t deserve you. Do you want me to take you home? “

“No, you should stay here and watch him play. I can wait in coach’s office .”

“No, I am taking you home and buying you ice cream well we watch Disney movies. Okay?”

“Okay”

“let me go get my textbooks from my gym locker.”

“I will go with you.”

We walked together to the boy’s locker where we both went in. I walk to coach’s office to see if Greenberg was there. I peeked my head in and found them making out.

“The school has a PDA rule you know”

“I know but I graduated 12 years ago, ” said Greenberg

“right then you got to coach to be your Sugar Daddy”

“Well he got my fine ass so I would call it a fair exchange”

There was a crash and then groan in the locker room so we walk toward the sound and found Scott holding Henry who had a bloody nose and Derek was standing by the door ready to leave.

“Hale, what is going on here?”

“Well, this son of a bitch cheated on Mac because he promised to ask Jessica out so I punched his pretty face.”

“Fine no punishment but you can’t show up to two practice and Henry you better know  not to mess with the with the Stilinski sibling when it comes to the Hale siblings.”

“Thanks, coach”

“Whatever go make out with Stiles”

In the end, we went home and ate our weight in ice cream and watch movies without doing homework at all. It was almost enough to forget.


	5. A/N :I am fixing some mistakes

i will up date by next week


End file.
